pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
The Twig
The House is the main setting of Twig & Pik-pik. It is a civilian house on a human made Colony 001 orbiting Jupiter. A few Pikmin live here in villages or as part of the toy civilizations. Most of the toy characters consider the house their whole world, the Pikmin and the Angels know otherwise. Rooms There are multiple rooms of the house that Twig & Pik-pik takes place in. Easterland (The Upper Floor) Easterland is the territory that was owned by the Rabbit Kingdom. Before the Brother-Sister Room War, the whole upper floor of the house belonged to the kingdom. However, after the split, the Brother Room was sealed off and become it's own Kingdom of the Bionicles. Sister Room This is the room where Twig and Pik-pik live. It is run by robots King Takanuva and Queen Easter known as the Rabbit Kingdom of the Sister Room. Many robotic plushes live here, and it's usually very busy. The plushes get around either by Taxi or walking. The pikmin live on Pikstreet Avenue, within the slums. The slums are under the bunkbed, which is known as the Fields. The closet is known as the Great Spider Tree for housing the plush spider colony. The Computer God is in here as well, it allows limited access to Google and the internet. Trade is a big part of the room, and there are plenty of places to shop within the Market. Brother Room (The Valley) The room is in the shape of a valley and is filled with forest like areas constructed of LEGO. It is filled with dangerous plushes that have been known to attack other plushes. The only way out of the valley is to complete the six trials, a series of fierce battles. There is a pikmin village in this room too, which was run by pikmin Leaf and Violet, at least until Violet completed the six trials and escaped the valley. The valley is mainly run by the Bionicles, whom dislike pikmin and plushes alike. The Ancient Ruins held the alleged location of the great castle of the ancient Cat Kingdom. The Castle of Lesovikk holds the location of the many Metal Gear models designed by the Bionicles. The Hallway The Hallway connects most of the rooms in the Upper Floor and connects to the Lower Floor. The Hallway doesn't have many robots living in it, but Thorn used it for both of his slave operations. There is also a secret passage from Twig and Pik-pik's basement to the Hallway. The Master Room (Mamaland) A unknown area that once housed much of the Cat Kingdom. While the kingdom is dead and gone, the Rabbit Kingdom technically owns this area, with no plans on exploring or settling there. Because of this, it has not been mapped out, and the only entrance is via the Dark Forest, past the hostile Fairy Kingdom. Thorn's Keep This is the main base of Thorn's second slave operation. It was situated below the Sister Room in a sort of crawl space in-between the floors. It was accessible either via Steven's House or Thorn's Tower . It housed the dungeon were the slaves were kept and also the machine that was intended to blow a hole in the house for Tamama to get out to the car. 'The Land of the Lords and Gods' (The Lower Floor) The whole lower floor is mostly unknown to the pikmin. The Kingdom of the Lords dominated the whole area until their eventual fall at the end of the War Against the Lords. This room connects to the Hallway via elevator made by Tamama. The Lower Floor also has the door to the Great Outside and the Car. The Wastes make up most of the ground area. It's also connected to the basement, known as the Depths. Sea of Bones The location that once housed the beautiful Code of Cinder sea, of which the Kingdom of the Lords overlooked. Unfortunately the countless casualties during the wars in the house were all cast into the sea, eventually turning it into nothing but endless bones floating on blood stained water. Crossing the waters require boat. Kingdom of the Lords Surrounding the Sea of Bones was once the mighty Kingdom of the Lords. What once was a bustling city has now been reduced to what is now known as The Ruins. Fehlnoss, the Lord King, sits on his throne within the ruins in sadness of his fallen kingdom. Flames and Shrine of the First Gods The area at the far end of the lower floor was where the first Toy Gods were said to have been created. The legend goes that they rose from the fireplace and breathed life into the Robotic Toys. A shrine was built by the Lords at the highest point in the Lower Floor in praise of them. Church of the Lords The Church of the Lords is the destination of worship for the Lords. They praised the mighty Toy Gods, before even the creation of the Code of Cinder. This is the location of the final episode of Season V of Twig & Pik-pik. The First Tree The First Tree is within the lower bathroom. It houses the sealed away Pipecleaner demons. It was a major location in most of Season V of Twig & Pik-pik Storm God's Fortress The Storm God's Fortress was said to be built in a single day. It's seemingly impenetrable, with the only entrance being through the Depths or by flying out. The old Toy Gods lived within to protect themselves from the War Against the Lords. The Depths (Basement) The basement of the house is largely unexplored. Most of it caved with eventual wear, which is odd compared to the generally well kept upper floors. The area is incredibly dark and inhabited only by a couple select Pikmin and Robotic Toys. The Zyglak live here in mass numbers. Long ago, Nidhiki and Krekka patrolled and protected the Depths before being killed by Vezon in Search For Mother. Tomb's Village Most notably, Elite Knight Tomb's village resides here. The village itself being a Pikmin based society. Sunny's mother also lived here. This village provides the only means of entering the Storm God's otherwise impenetrable Fortress. The Underground Citadel The area of which the Zyglak live. The citadel was built by them. Temple of Lightning The temple that held the Spear of Light. Twig ventured here in Chibi Twig & Pik-pik Episode 3 to retrieve the spear (in the form of a sword at the time). The Darkness Not to be confused with the Angel Darkness, the Darkness was the area below the Basement. This is the area that led into the lower sections of the Space Colony. Immense spaces and storage rooms are present, completely pitch black with no outside light. Some Robotic Toys have dared to traverse the Darkness, only to never return. The only Toys that seem to hold the ability to live in the Darkness are Zyglak. The Palace of Darkness was an old structure of unknown origin that seemingly holds the key to the Zyglak's ability to traverse the Darkness. In one of the lowest sections of the Colony lies the Everlasting Breadbugs. 'Outside The House (Ruins Field)' This area is known as the Ruins Field. There are hundreds of buildings like the House with their own cities of Robotic Toys. A car is also parked outside nearby. One house in particular across the street is the one Marshall fled to. Notes Category:Locations Category:Twig & Pik-pik